The disclosure relates to an electrical plug device and to a volume control valve and a method.
An electrical plug device arranged on an electrical module is known in general from the market, whereby the module can be separably connected for example to a supply voltage and/or a control voltage or the like. Such a module may be, for example, a volume control valve of a high-pressure fuel pump for a fuel system of a motor vehicle. Here, it is generally necessary to form the entire electrical plug device in a type-specific manner depending on an embodiment of an electrical contact partner. This may concern both an embodiment of a housing of the electrical plug device and an embodiment of one or more contact elements.